


Post Break Up

by BookDragon13



Category: Picnic (2013), Picnic - Inge, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 22:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16503569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: Hal comforts you after your break up





	Post Break Up

It’d been a long day at work for Hal, and he was so glad to be home. A sigh left his lips when he stepped through the door. When Hal entered the living room of his and your apartment, he stopped. You were curled up on the couch, crying. Immediately Hal was concerned-you usually weren’t home this early, especially since you had gotten a new boyfriend. Of course, he hadn’t trusted the boyfriend (Mark, Mike? Hal couldn’t remember his name) because he seemed too much of a douche canoe to be worthy of you. But that wasn’t important. What was important was you and why you were crying. 

“Y/N? What’s up? What’s wrong?” Worry laced Hal’s voice. You looked up. Tears were still welled up in your eyes, and a sob was released from your throat.

“M-max broke u-up with me,” you stuttered. “Apparently I’m not smart or pretty enough for him. He never loved me.” Another sob came from somewhere inside.

“Oh, Y/N.” Hal crouched down by the couch and laid his hand on your shoulder. He started rubbing his hand up and down your arm. “He doesn’t deserve you, doll. Never did. You are very smart, and the most gorgeous woman I know.”

A watery smile presented itself. “You’re only saying that because you’re my best friend, Hal.”

He shook his head. A small pang of regret passed through Hal when you mentioned the word ‘friend’. Hal had fallen in love with you a while back, but you never seemed to return the feeling. But he’d take whatever he could get. Life without you was unimaginable.

“I’m saying that because it’s true, Y/N. You’re beautiful, and there have been plenty of times that I haven’t been able to follow what goes through that brain of yours. If that jerk of a boy couldn’t see that, he isn’t worthy of you. Now get up. We’re making a blanket fort, gorging ourselves on takeout, and cuddling while we watch Netflix.” 

Hal stood up and extended his hand for you to grab. A true smile graced your face. Hal always knew how to make you feel better. Being your best friend for years had that effect. Of course, you had wondered if you and Hal could be more than just friends, but he hadn’t shown any feelings other than friendship. You took his hand so that you could get up from the couch. Pretty soon blankets, chairs, pillows, and your laptop were all gathered in the living room. You and Hal laughed together as the fort took shape. In the end, it was a bit of a mess, but that didn’t matter. What mattered was that you were happy, and it was because of Hal. 

“Y’know, this thing could fall on us any second,” you giggled.

“Shut up and get in the blanket fort, ya ninny!” Hal grinned as he guided you through the slit that was the entrance. Chinese takeout and Netflix were already set up inside-the only thing that the fort needed was the people. Once you and Hal were settled comfortably and laying on a bunch of pillows, Hal had you pick the movie. He didn’t really care what was on the screen. As long as you were tucked into his side, Hal was happy.

After finishing the takeout, a pint of Ben & Jerry’s, and two rom-coms, you end up with your head in Hal’s lap while he plays with your hair, another rom-com playing in the background. You were getting sleepy, which may have explained the words that came out of your mouth then.

“I wish we could stay like this forever. No worries, no stupid exes, just us under a blanket fort.”

Hal smiled at your statement, though you couldn’t see it. “That would be nice, wouldn’t it? I’d take this moment over anything else.”

“Even flirting with that new girl at your office?” you teased. Hal laughed.

“Especially that. She’s not for me, just a distraction…” Hal stopped himself before he could confess anything about his feelings for you. Crap! He wished he hadn’t said anything.

You looked at him then, now intrigued. “A distraction? From what? Or rather, from who?”

Ah, screw it, it’s now or never, Hal thought. “Just a beautiful girl that I’ve liked for a while now. In fact, I may even be in love with her.”

“How come you never told me about her?” Hurt and a twinge of jealousy colored your voice. “You tell me about everything, Hal. I thought I was your best friend!”

“You are my best friend, Y/N. That’s why I didn’t tell you, because I didn’t want to mess that up!”

“What does falling in love have to do with our friendship?” you asked, getting slightly angry.

Hal sighed. “Because it’s my best friend that I’m in love with.”

Silence hung in the air. You couldn’t say anything because Hal’s confession left you breathless. All you could do was just sit there, gaping at him. Hal was in love with you? The spell was broken when Hal started to get up. You shook your head.

“Don’t move, Hal. Please. Can I just bask in the knowledge that the man I’m in love with just told me he’s in love with me?”

Now it was Hal’s turn to go slack-jawed. Once he regained his bearings, Hal pulled you in tighter and kissed the top of your head. You grinned and made yourself comfortable in his arms. 

You and Hal woke up the next morning still in each other’s arms.


End file.
